Konoha Ghoul Challenge Idea
by Undead Ban 1992
Summary: Orochimaru was only trying to create a powerful body for himself, he never expected to create the ancestor of all the gouls. Unable to eat like normal humans, Naruto will eat his enemies in order to protect his family and village. Goul!Naruto, Not a jinchuriki Naruto, Alive Minato and Kushina. Up For Adoption


**At 7 years old, Naruto was abducted by Orochimaru and became his test subjects. In hopes that he could create an Uzumaki's body with both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, Naruto was injected with the DNA of some Uchiha and Hyuga, and even forced to eat their bodies.**

 **Before Orochimaru could finalize the results of the experiments, he was caught by Minato and had to flee the village.**

 **The experiment changed Naruto's body, he gained a new powers but in return he lost the ability to digest any normal food, and can only feed on humans. however, he is able to drink coffee, as well as regular drinking water.**

* * *

 **Abilities:**

 **Naruto has a high physical capability and are four to seven times stronger than the average human, and can penetrate a human's body with his bare hands. His body is extremely resistant to injury. For example, if Naruto were to be stabbed with a kunai, the blade would break instead, suffering a small scratch that heals almost instantly. However, using a chakra in the kunai or a powerful taijutsu attacks, can and will harm him.**

 **Naruto's senses are much keener than those of humans. He can smell people or meat from afar. He also have a heightened sense of hearing that even allows him to discern individual footsteps far away.**

 **1- kakugan:** A new Dōjutsu result of both Uchiha and Hyuga DNA in Naruto's body.

 **•** Naruto able to see chakra and extend his vision range, however it doesn't give the ability to see the tenketsu.

 **•** Immunity to genjutsu and other visual attacks.

 **•** It's allow Naruto to see fast-moving objects and offers some amount of predictive capabilities: he can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept.

 **2- Kagune**

 **•Rinkaku:** Naruto able to release 8 red tentacles from his back around the waist. he is able to control and manipulate the shape of his kagune at will, and command the tentacles to process different tasks at once.

 **• Ukaku:** kagune takes the form of two black wings sprouting from his shoulders, it can launch great waves of crystalline projectiles.

 **• kakuja:** special kagune that clads Naruto's body and functions like an armor, his wings became larger and his tentacles turns to two large tentacles resembling centipedes and a beak-like structure on his head. it can occur through repeated eating strong shinobi, as this's one of Naruto's way to become stronger, his powers raise when he eats someone strong.

 **3-** **Wind, Lightning and Fire Release:** Naruto able to channel his elemental chakra through his Kagune.

 **4-** **Superhuman Strength**

 **5- Superhuman Speed**

 **6- Superhuman Endurance**

 **7- Superhuman Regeneration**

 **8- Immense Pain Tolerance**

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **1-** Minato and Kushina alive with another child(or more) as the jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

 **2-** Minato allow Naruto to eat some of the prisoners (Sentenced to death).

 **3-** Naruto become Anko's apprentice.

 **4-** In his free time Naruto helps Anko and Ibiki at Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

 **5-** Some of the villagers fear him but not to the point of calling him monster or demon ...

 **6-** No cliches, Civilian council having power, overbearing unrealistic fangirls...

* * *

 **Personality: **To his family and friends he is very similar to his parents, he acts like Kushina but still smart and talented like Minato.

To his enemies he is ruthless, cruel, brutal and sadistic.

 **Appearance : **Pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mask that cover the lower half of his face (Kaneki's mask without the eye patch). He wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing but with black color، and boots instead of sandals.

* * *

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me so i can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
